Puppy Tales
by Flame girl 123
Summary: Okay, this is just a cute, little one-shot about Kay, Cameron, and a puppy!


There was a winter chill in the air, and Kay shivered slightly.

"Are you cold," Cameron asked, he then took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kay's shoulders.

Kay snuggled into the warmth of the heavy down jacket, she then looked up at Cameron, he was just wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt.

"Now, you're cold," Kay said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go inside," Cam said, with a slight chuckle, "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"Cam...what is it," Kay asked, letting Cam lead her back inside.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Cam laughed, "Now, wait right here, I'll be right back," he said, with that mischievous smile of his.

The Archive was unusually quiet, Dina, Gunter, and Jordan had cleared out, so that Kay and Cameron could be alone on their date.

Then all of a sudden, ruff...ruff...ruff…

"Cameron…?"

Ruff...ruff...ruff...Kay turned at the sound of a high pitched bark, to see a honey, yellow, ball of fluff barrelling down the hallway towards her.

Kay knelt down, and she laughed, as she was greeted with sweet puppy kisses.

"Surprise!" Cameron said.

"Oh, Cameron, she's adorable, does she have a name?" Kay asked, as she scooped the puppy up in her arms.

"KC," Cameron answered, and KC yipped happily at hearing her name.

Kay looked at Cameron and smiled, "Really?"

…

Ruff...ruff...ruff…

KC barked happily as she ran through the multicolored leaves.

"Okay, now, come on, KC, get the ball," Cameron said to the puppy, and then he threw the bright green tennis ball.

KC just looked after the tennis ball as it flew, and then she turned back around and cocked her head, looking at Cameron with big brown eyes.

"Really...really, KC, you're supposed to..." Cameron sighed, "You know, this really isn't how this is supposed to work," he told the playful pup, as he ran to get the ball.

Kay smiled, watching Cam retrieve the ball.

"You know, I think she knows that, she just likes _this_ game better," Kay said, as Cameron came running up.

"You know what Kay, I think you're right, this is like the tenth time I've gone after this ball," Cameron said, trying to catch his breath.

Kay knelt down and clipped KC's leash onto her collar, saying to the puppy, "Come on, KC, let's go home, I think we wore Cam out."

…

Kay admired the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the Archive. She was currently wearing her red Christmas pajamas, sitting by the fireplace. Snowflakes were lightly falling outside the window, it was just magical.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, as Cam handed her a mug of steaming hot coco with tiny marshmallows on top.

"You are very welcome," Cameron said, as he gave Kay a kiss, and sat down beside her.

"Oh, Cameron, this...this is just perfect," Kay sighed, as she snuggled closer to Cameron, and leaning into him, she closed her eyes.

"Hey...hey Christmas isn't over yet," Cameron whispered, shaking Kay's shoulder, "I've still got one more present for you."

Kay straightened up and looked suspiciously at Cameron.

"KC," Cameron called, and pretty soon the puppy came barrelling down the hall, from Cam's room, and she had a beautiful red and green bow tied on her collar.

"Cameron, what's going on?" Kay asked, looking up at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Take a closer look," Cameron told her.

KC sat down in front of Kay, and cocked her head, looking up at her with those big brown eyes.

Kay looked down at the puppy, and it took her a few moments, but she finally saw it, a beautiful diamond ring, hanging from the center of the bow.

"Oh, Cameron…," Kay gasped.

Cameron knelt down and untied the ring, he then took Kay's hand, and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Kay Daniels, will you marry me?" Cameron asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes, yes, I will," Kay said, looking deep into Cameron's beautiful blue eyes.

Cameron slid the ring onto Kay's ring finger, and then leaned up and kissed Kay deeply.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you like this, it's just a cute little Kay and Cameron(Kaymeron) story that I came up with, and yes, the puppy's name KC, does stand for Kay and Cameron.


End file.
